The Time Has Come
by livelifetothemax123
Summary: When Deans brother Sam is tricked into opening a gate to hell, the boys are in big trouble. Then Jules shows up who has special powers and an interesting connection to the boys. Please comment on my story! I need to know what you guys think! thanks
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

_**Dean` s POV**_

I can `t believe how stupid he was! I mean really what was he thinking!? Oh look at me I` m Sammy Winchester and I` m just going to drink demon blood and betray my family! God! What a douche.

" Dean we must talk, we don` t have a lot of time".

" Jesus Cas what have I told you about doing that?"

" Sorry, but we have no time to waste. I need you to listen to what I have to say it `s very important."

All I could think about was Sam. What has he done wrong now?

" Your brother I-" he got cut off by Zack.

" Cas, Cas, Cas what have I told you about trying to ruin our plans? Hmm?"

I stared at both of them. Cas actually looked scared for once in his life.

" What the hell is he talking about" I said. At first no body said anything, then all of a sudden Zack went up to Cas and put his hand on his chest. All I could hear was this high pitched scream, and this white light shining everywhere. I had to close my eyes and cover my ears. When the noise was gone so was Cas.

" Hey what the hell did you do to him!?" He just looked at me.

" I did what had to be done, I couldn't let him ruin our plans. Our father would be very mad."

" You know screw the plans I want to know what is going on. Like for instance why do you guys have me locked in this room?"

" It ` s for your own good Dean. Once Sam is done with his little quest everything will be fine."

I turned around to argue but he was already gone. Stupid angels. I mean really what good are they to us? I walked over to the couch and layed down on it. If I was going to be stuck here I might as well make myself useful and have a nap.

_**Julie` s POV**_

_I woke up to the sound of screaming. I ran outside. All I could see was destruction. There were demons running around everywhere killing people. All I could think was that I was too late again. _

" _NO ! NO!" I screamed. I ran to the lady who was screaming. It was an awful sight. She was bleeding from her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. _

" _Somebody help us!, please we need help over here!" I turned around and saw a man with a grey suit on. He was tall, and most of his hair was already grey. I knew who he was. I could not stop myself from lunging at him. We fell to the ground. I tried to punch him but he was too quick he grabbed my hand and twisted it. I screamed in agony. _

" _You basterd you broke my hand!!" _

" _No you did that all on your own."_

_I hated them. In fact I hated them all!. They were supposed to be the protectors of humanity not the destroyers. _

" _How could you do this!!!" I said tears dripping down my face._

" _It` s really for the best don` t you think? Angels and demons fighting. We all know who is going to win, and when our side wins everyone will have restored faith in our father. It` s a win win situation really."_

" _How can you even say that!? Millions of people are going to die" I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. _

" _Zack what the hell happened to you?"_

" _Oh Jules, you just don` t get it do you? Well you will soon. That is if you survive." He chuckled._

_That was it I jumped on his back. I dug my nails into his skin. He yelped. Then before I knew I was thrown into a car. I tried to get up but I couldn't, I was so dizzy. I must have hitten my head when I fell. I managed to pull myself up, but then I fell again. The last thing I saw before being sucked into the darkness was Zack putting his hand through my chest._

I woke up screaming. This was not the first time I have had this dream. It seemed to be getting worse though. My head was throbbing. I put my hand on my head. When I let go there was blood on it. I ran to the bathroom mirror. Why was my head bleeding? I ran my fingers on my head to try and find the source of the blood. Ow! Why was my hand killing me? And then it dawned on me. Oh dear god my dreams are defently getting worse. Now I can feel all the pain that is happening to me in my dreams? Great that's just frigin peachy! I grabbed my skinny jeans, my blue denim tank top and my favourite leather jacket. I got dressed in a hurry. I needed a shower but I knew there was no time. The day was finally here, the one I have been dreading for the past 8 years.

" Oh god what am I going to do?" I asked myself. I knew what would happen, I have seen the outcome far too many times. I stood looking at the snow on the ground for a few minutes. I knew this could very well be the last time I ever see any. My phone was vibrating on the table. I ran and quickly picked it up. It was Cas.

" Uh hey Cas?"

" Jules are you almost ready?"

" Um yes, but since when do you ever call me? You usually just show up".

I heard him laughing on the other side of the phone.

" It safer to talk to you from far away. We do not want anyone finding you."

" Ah I see, so do you know where the Winchester boys will be?"

" Yes I know where Dean is, we have him on watch."

" Shouldn't I go to Sam though?"

" No you need to get Dean out of there, he can help you."

" How? And what you don` t trust me?"

" It` s not that it` s just it will be very dangerous. Lilith is a very powerful demon as you know."

I shuddered at that name. I quickly shook away the memory of her.

" Alright, so how exactly am I supposed to get around a bunch of angels?"

" Use your power".

I stood there speechless for a moment. Cas never ever wanted me to use my power. He had said it was against gods will.

" Cas I-I thought you never wanted me to use my power again? I mean what happened to the whole 'if you use your power an unspeakable rath of pain will be unleashed on you.' ?"

" Desperate times call for desperate measures."

" What about the pain part?"

He didn't say anything.

" Cas!?"

" Well I may have been over exaggerating a bit."

" How much?"

" Ugh nothings going to happen to you if you use your power."

" What!? You basterd! You lied to me all these years? You would be dead right now if you were here!"

" Alright just calm down we need to get down to business."

Unfortunately I couldn't argue with him.

" Alright, Alright but we are discussing this when I get back."

He didn't answer me.

" Um hello? Cas? Hello??"

Still Silence.

" Your unbelievable! I cannot believe you hung up on me! Stupid angels."

I slammed my phone shut, and threw it on the table.

" What were you saying about angels" Cas asked.

I screamed and whirled around.

" Dammit Cas, how many times do I have to tell you? Always warn me when your coming!"

" Sorry I forgot."

" Sorry I forgot" I said in a mimicking voice.

" Well are you ready?"

" Yeah, how am I going to get there my cars at the garage."

Cas walked slowly towards me and then put his hand on my forehead. There was a bright white light and then I was in front of what looked to be and abandoned building.

" God damn angels."


	2. Chapter 2

Convincing

_**Jules POV**_

I walked slowly towards the building. Ok you can do this Jules, just concentrate. I stood outside of the building and put all my effort into it. I opened my eyes, I was lying on a red velvety couch. Yes I did it! I turned over on my side. I saw Dean Winchester lying on another couch with his hands behind his head. I propped myself up to sitting position.

" Hello Dean" I said

Dean jumped about five feet in the air . He looked at me with the strangest face. Then he grabbed the candle stick near him and held it in a batting pose.

" Oh relax" I said swinging my legs over so I was facing him.

" I'm not from down there." I said looking at the floor. He looked up at the roof. I laughed.

" Or up there for that matter, now can you put the candlestick down?"

" No I do not trust you."

" Oh for god sakes!" I pulled my pocket knife from my pant pocket, and cut my wrist.

" See? not a shape shifter." His grip became tighter on the candlestick.

" Cresto" He said.

" I already told you I'm not from down there, are you done with the test now?"

" Yeah, I guess."

"Put the god damn candlestick down!" I yelled.

He slowly put it on the table next to him.

" Then what are you?" he said.

" I am human! Just like you."

" Well what do you want? Are you going to just sit there and stare at me?"

" Asshole! Look I have come to discuss an issue with you."

" Look whatever your trying to sell I am not interested."

I scowled at him. " It` s about your brother Sam."

" YOU TOUCH HIM AND I`LL KILL YOU!" he yelled.

He came towards me with the candle stick, I grabbed his hands and twisted them.

" Ok look buddy, I am here to try and help your brother Sam ok? If you do not want my help then fine I will leave. Now drop the candlestick."

He dropped it immediately, and I let go of his hands. I forgot about my hurt hand. If it wasn` t broken before then it is now. I tried not to show any pain in front of Dean.

" Well how the hell do you think you are going to help?"

He was sitting on the couch again.

" I know valuable information."

" Oh really? I highly doubt that."

I went and sat on the couch across from his.

" Ok some of what I am going to say will sound crazy even for you."

" I think I can handle it, go on."

" I-I see visions, sometimes in my dreams, others when I am awake. I have been seeing this same vision over and over again for the past eight years."

" Wait, you mean to tell me that you have had the same vision for eight years?"

" That is what I said wasn` t it?"

" What is it about?"

" It` s about the end of the world."


	3. Chapter 3

To Hell and Back

_**Jules POV**_

" Ok thank you very much but in case you haven't noticed I already knew that." Dean said.

" Just listen, So I have been having these visions as you know. At first I thought I was crazy. Then this guy shows up at my door claiming to be ' an angel of the lord' I thought he was full of shit of course, but then he started showing me things, and I started to believe him. He told me he was supposed to watch out for me because I had information that couldn't get out. So in other words the angels were making sure I didn't do anything to ruin their plan. So I-."

He cut me off.

" What exactly is this plan? Zack has been talking about it but he will not tell me what it is. Cas tried to but then Zack sent him somewhere."

" That basterd! I specifically told Cas not to talk to Zack, ugh I knew this would happen! I am going to kill Zack!" I started to rumble on. I was pacing now.

" Wow, wow, wow wait you know Cas and Zack!?"

" Yeah Cas is the angel I was telling you about, and Zack is a very bad man, you cannot trust a word that comes out of his mouth."

" Look, they can be unfair sometimes but they are angels."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

" You really have no idea do you?"

" I have no idea what you are talking about."

I sat back down on the couch.

" Ok so I eventually wanted to do something to stop the outcome of my visions. I went to Cas but he said it would be too dangerous. I told him there was no way I could just sit here knowing that millions of people will die."

He started to talk again but I sshd him.

" Just let me finish, so I decided to try and find you guys to warn you. Cas did not know I was coming because I used my power on him."

" What` s your power?"

" It` s a little complicated but basically I can freeze time sorta, like right now the angels up there only see you sleeping on the couch like you were before."

" Wow that is pretty awesome! You can trick the douche bags!"

" Yeah however I cannot do it for as long as I could."

" Why?"

" I will explain it a little later. So I went off to try and find you guys. Cas did not know where I was. But Zack found me, and was extremely mad that I wanted to ruin his plans. He said why do you feel the need to go back on the lords words. I tried to run away from him so I could get to you guys. He was much faster and stronger, so caught up to me. He pinned me against a tree. He told me that I was the luckiest person alive. He said that where I was going I would be much better off, and that I deserved to be there."

I had started crying. Dammit I told myself I wouldn't do that! I got up and stood in front of the fireplace. I whipped my tears away.

" He reached inside my chest so far it felt like he was ripping my heart out. Then he slit my throat. It went blank for awhile. Then when I woke up again I- I was in hell."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkest of my Days**

_**Jules POV**_

" Wait he sent you to hell!?" Dean said.

He got up and stood beside me.

" Yeah, the whole time I was down there I thought about what will happen to the rest of the world? What would happen to Cas? I was in hell for what seemed like years but were probably only months. Then I met Alistar, and he put me on the rack. I was on the rack for at least three weeks when he offered me a deal. He said I could come off of the rack if I would torture other people that were also on the rack. At first I said no, but that only lasted five months. I-I just couldn't take it anymore. He would rip me apart in ways I wouldn't even imagine possible, and then when I though it was over, when I though all the pain and suffering was over I would be back again just as good as new. Then Alistar would start the process all over again. So I said yes, I told him I would torture other people. So he took me off."

I was completely sobbing now. I couldn't control it. Dean put his hand on my back.

" So I starting torturing people, innocent people! Then one day Alistar came in with the biggest smirk on his face. He shoved someone with a bag over their head onto the metal table. He slowly took the bag off. Then when I realized who it was I started to run. He caught up to me of course. I told him there is no way I can torture her. He told me he would put me back on the rack and make it ten times more painful. I told him I didn't care. So he threatened me, he told me if I didn't do this that my sister and brother would be sent to hell. I could not imagine them down here going threw the same pain as me. They are so much younger then me. So I did it I tortured her! And he sat there and laughed the entire time. She never stopped screaming for me to stop. Oh I` m such a terrible person! I belong in hell!"

Dean stood in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes.

" You are not a terrible person. You were trying to help other people. You were trying to be good. And whatever Alistar made you do it` s ok. You were forced to do it, you had no choice."

" No it` s not ok! The thing I did was inexcusable! I can never be forgiven for that!"

" Look I` m sure whoever it was, whether it was a friend, or relative, or even your ex, they will understand and they will forgive you."

" No she is too young to understand why I did it all she knows is that a person that she trusted and cared for the most hurt her. She will never forget that."

" Who is it? Who did he make you torture?"

" No I can` t tell you, you` ll think I am a monster!"

" No I promise you I won` t. Just tell me!"

" It- it was my-my daughter!! I tortured my own daughter!"


	5. Chapter 5

Times Running Out

_**Jules POV**_

He looked at me with the saddest expression on his face. Were his eyes watering? Then he pulled me into a giant hug. And so I started crying again.

" She was only four when she died! We were at the park, and she was playing with her dad. He turned around for two seconds to get the soccer ball. When he turned around she was gone. We of course called the police, and they searched for days. There was still no sign of her. Then one night when we were eating dinner we hear a knock on the door. I got to open it and it was a policeman. I of course thought they found my daughter safely. Instead they tell me that they found her body in an abandoned warehouse, and that she had been murdered."

" That son of a bitch! I can` t believe he made you do that! What a sick basterd!"

I pulled away from his hug and whipped away my tears. I had to toughen up, I came here to do a job. I went over and sat on the couch that I was sitting on before. Dean walked over too, but instead he sat beside me.

" So anyway after that day I came in and decided that I was going to do something about this. So I froze time, as you may say. Now do you remember when you and your brother opened that gate to hell?"

" Yeah, I do."

" Ok well I had frozen time, and it was wearing off, and then all of a sudden I see this bright light. So of course I ran towards it. And all of a sudden I am free! I am running on the earth instead of in hell. And that's how I got out . And ever since then I have been trying to find you guys to warn you."

" To warn us about what?"

" About the angels, they are the ones who started breaking the 66 seals. They wanted this to happen."

" Ok wait your saying that it` s the angels fault?"

" Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. I know they probably told you some bullshit story about how they are trying to do everything in their power to stop this from happening."

" Yes that is exactly what they said. So they lied?"

" Yes, Dean they lied. They lied about everything. They want the 66 th seal to be broken. And they also made you and your brother turn against each other. And that demon Ruby she lied, she's working with them."

" But all of that doesn't matter Sam is going to kill Lilith tonight."

" Don` t you get it Dean?" I said standing up.

" Lilith is the 66 th seal! She dies and Lucifer rises!"

" What!? No! that cannot be true!!"

" Well you better believe it because it is true!"

" Think about it Dean, if they wanted to stop this do you think they would have let this go on for this long?"

He sat there speechless. I walked around the room trying to find some loop hole in the protective shield around the room. Nothing.

" Dammit, I really thought I would be able to get you out of here."

" What?"

" I can` t get you, the shield is too strong."

" Come again?"

" The angels put some sort of protective shield around this room. To make sure you can` t get out of here."

I heard the angels talking. They were starting to get suspicious.

" Shit, look Dean I` m sorry but I have to go. I really tried. I` m so sorry."

" What? No you can` t go!"

" Dean, I have to, I have about 30 seconds till they come down. When they get here they will be pissed. So I have to go."

I started walking towards the double doors so I could leave.

" What I am supposed to do?"

" Find Cas he will know what to do. I am truly sorry, I tried to help."

I concentrated real hard, and then I was outside the abandoned warehouse. I fell to the ground and started to cry. I knew this was it. The devil would rise tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Have To do Something

_**Dean` s POV **_Wow. I cannot believe this. All this time all of them were lying? No how can this be? I had to talk to that girl again. She seemed to know a lot about this. She also seemed to have a lot of experience with this. I felt sorry for her. She has been threw so much in her life, and she must not even be 27. She is really pretty too. Like a really odd pretty. She was almost too pretty. And those big blue eyes. 　" I see you are awake now Dean." Zack said

I whirled around to see him sitting on one of the couches.

" Yes, is that a problem?"

" No..... I just wanted to know how someone could stay that still for so long."

" I donno, I guess you just don` t have the talent."

Crap, crap he can` t know that the girl was here.

" Hmm interesting, or did you have someone in here? Someone with a special power perhaps?"

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" Hmm, I guess I was wrong."

Thank god. I had to get rid of him, I needed to talk to Cas.

" So, Dean your role in our plan is coming soon."

" Oh yeah? And what exactly is this role?"

" Patience, patience Dean you will find out when the time is right."

And then he was gone. Ok I have to talk to Cas.

" Cas? Cas? CAS?"

" Ssh, keep your voice down!"

" Oh, Cas you alright?"

" Yes did Jules come and talk to you?"" Yeah she couldn't get me out of this room though, the shield was too strong."

" That` s ok now that I am here I can get you out."

So her name was Jules, so then Julia, or Julie. I looked at Cas, with his blood he was drawing some sort of circle with a bunch of symbols inside of it.　" Ok you ready?' Cas asked

" For what?"

" Your going to stop Sam before he breaks the 66th seal."

Before I could say anything he put his hand on my head and then on the circle. There was a white light, and then I was at a church.


	7. Chapter 7

Trying

_**Jules POV**_Ok stop it. Your being a baby. Pull yourself together. I have to go to that church. I can` t give up. I stood up off of the ground. I thought really hard about the church, and then I was there and so was Dean?

" Dean??"

He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked at me.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I said

I ran up to him.

" Ugh Cas got me out, and then all of a sudden I was here."

" Yeah, he does that a lot."

He looked at me with almost an angry expression.

" So I see you decided to shows up."

" Yes, I decided that I would at least try."

" Ok well are you ready to kick some demon ass?"

" Wait!, wait!, let me go first it` s more safe."

He just stood there.

" Excuse me?" He said

" Look I have this other power too, so I` ll be fine."

" Well ladies first then."

I walked towards the doors, and flung them open with my hands. When I ran in there Lilith was dead on the floor, and her blood was forming a door to the underworld.


	8. Chapter 8

Too Late

_**Jules POV**_

" Your too late." Ruby said

I looked at her with a disgusted face.

" Aww, now now Jules don` t be mad. This is really for the best. And Sammy here was the one who killed Lilith so if you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at him."

" You're a miliputive bitch you know that? He had no idea what he was doing. You did. So therefore it` s your fault."

She walked towards me. Dean started to run towards us but Ruby threw him and Sam against the wall. She was less then six feet away from me now. I knew what I had to do. I had to kill her using my power. I knew it would take up all my energy, and I knew I may not survive this. But I had to do it. So I rose my hand in the air, and put all of my power into killing her. I knew it was working because Sam and Dean fell to the floor. And then Ruby fell to the floor too.

" Run!" I whispered to the Winchesters. And then it was dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling**

_**Dean` s POV**_

I saw Ruby fall to the ground, and then Jules.

" Jules!" I ran towards her.

" No, we have to go! Just leave her" Sam said.

" No I can` t just leave her, she has done so much to try and stop this."

" Look Dean we have to go!…….. We will come back after and get her!"

" Fine!" I practically yelled at him.

We both ran out of the room then out of the church. I had to stop running, I was out of breath.

" Who was that girl?" Sam asked

" She-" I was cut off by this enormous red light, and this really loud screeching sound. I fell to the ground with my ears covered.

" What the hell is that?" I yelled

Then the noise, and light went away. Everything was back to normal.

" It was Lucifer." Sam said.

" Come on we have to go back in and get her!"

" Dean are you sure that` s the smartest thing to do right now?"

" I` m going in. You can stay here if your too chicken."

He stood there for a bit.

" Fine I` ll come." He said.

We ran towards the church.__


	10. Chapter 10

**A Different Person**

_**Jules POV  
**_Ugh, what is that noise? My eyes fluttered opened. Ow! My head is killing me! I pulled myself up to a sitting position. I looked around me. I saw two feet in black shoes. I looked up and saw a man wearing a white suit.  
" No!" I said  
He walked towards me with a smile on his face.  
" Please!"  
I could see black smoke coming out of the vents. And then it went into me.  
_**Gaby` s POV  
**_This body better be good this time! The last one was shit! I felt my new body, and looked into a mirror. Hmm this human was pretty. I liked her eyes and hair. Her fashion sense could use some help. I turned around to see Lucifer.

" Hey, well I guess Ruby did her job eh."

" Is this human suitable for you?"

" Yeah, I think I actually like it. I think i` ll keep her."

He chuckled at me. I walked over to Ruby` s body.

" Hmm, such a waste."

" We best be getting to it."

" Do you always have to act like a father figure? I mean come on dad, your supposed to be the devil! Go out and have fun for god sakes!"

" Not everyone is as careless as you, and plus I have been waiting for this day for years!"

" Blah, blah, blah!"

" Ok, stop. Look the Winchester boys will be back soon...."

" I know, I know! Trust me dad I know what to do."

" I know, now about your mother.."

I cut him off mid sentence. Was he serious?

" Are you frigin serious? Come on! Shes a bloody angel! She left you for god. I mean doesn` t that make you pissed?"

" Yes, and that is why we have to win! Now the Winchester boys are coming now, go hide in the corner. I` ll meet you at devil` s rock."

" Yeah, yeah"

I grabbed a candlestick and walked behind the wall waiting. Dad was gone. I felt this huge pain in my stomach.

_" Dean help! Please!"_

I sucked myself back in. What the hell? No there is no way she can be that strong. I heard Dean yell for the human.

I saw someone walk by the wall. I jumped out and hit him over the head with a candlestick. It was Sam.

" Sammy, Sammy are you really that stupid? I mean come on! The devil rises here and you two idiots just come storming in here."

" Go to hell." He spit threw his teeth.

I couldn` t help but laugh.

" Oh hunny, I` ve been there it` s quit nice actually. You should join me some time you`ll have a blast."

I felt the same sharp pain in my stomach.

_" Sam just kill me! You have to do it."_

I sucked myself back in again. What the hell? Is she getting stronger??

" What the hell are you talking about? Sam said.

I lifted the candlestick over my head, so I could take a swing at Sam. Someone caught my hands and twisted them. It was Dean. I dropped the candlestick and punched him in the face, and then kicked him in the stomach. I turned towards Sam. Dean grabbed my hair and I fell down. He kicked me in the stomach. I got up and he punched me in the face. I fell on one of the pews in the church. I felt like I was being sucked out again.

" Dean, just kill me please it` s Jules. You have-"

I cut her off and sucked myself back in.

" I` ll get you out." Dean said.

" Ha, that bitch isn` t going anywhere."

I started to get up. Then I felt myself being sucked out for good and then it was black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Faith**

_**Deans POV**_

I saw the black smoke being sucked out of her body. She started to fall to the ground, I ran over and caught her before she fell. Her body was so beaten up.

" Come on Jules wake up!, come on open your eyes."

Still nothing, her body just layed there limp.

" Check if she` s breathing, she might not have enough oxygen." Sam said.

I checked it no sound, no breath. Come on! Please. No she can` t die. I started to do CPR to her. 1...2.….3...4.. Still nothing. Why isn` t it working!? Just breathe, come on.

Again 1.…2.….3.…..4.. Nothing.

" Dean, I think she's-"

I cut him off.

" NO she can` t be!"

Please come on. My eyes started to water. And then she breathed.

" Jules? Are you ok?" I couldn't help but laugh. I was so happy that she was alive. I hadn` t known this girl for even a day, yet I still felt this strong connection to her.

" Your ok?" She looked up at me, with those big blue eyes. She coughed some more. And then she lifted her hand up and punched me in the face.

" What the hell!?" I asked.

" There now we are even." She said.

I laughed.

" That really hurt by the way. You also owe me a beer." She said.

She stood up and I stood up with her. She looked at Sam who was now sitting on one of the pews.

" By the way sorry for hitting you on the head, my names Jules" She said.

He laughed and so did I.

" Hey Jules I am Sam."

" Oh I know, trust me. You're the one who got us into this mess. But that's ok we are going to kick some demonic ass right?" She laughed.

She walked towards the entrance, and almost fell to the ground.

" Wow I guess I` m still a little dizzy."

I Put my arm around her to help her walk. We walked out of the church into the sunset.


End file.
